Harry Snape
by Chucky Ray
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the only one who survived the night Voldemort attacked their cottage? Four years later, Harry and his mother are living with Petunia and Vernon against their wishes when all of a sudden a mysterious letter arrives from a very important person from Lily's past. Changed to M rating for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; What's In a Name?

Lily Potter was several months pregnant. Pretty soon she and her husband James would become the proud parents to a brand new beautiful baby boy or girl. As she sat at her desk writing a list of choice names for the baby, Cosmo (their black and white ten month old kitten) rubbed against her legs before she finally picked him up and sat him down on top of the desk.

"Alright Cosmo," she began. "maybe you can give me some ideas." She said. "What about Theodore for a boy and Maxine for a girl?" she questioned as the cat simply just looked at her while continuing to purr. "No, perhaps not." She said as she dropped her quill before resting her head inside the palm of her hand and reminiscing back to when she had been a little girl.

 _Flashback_

"Can I play?" Lily asked her older sister Petunia who was playing with a beautiful baby doll with a China face.

"No! I don't want you to break her! Evangeline cost Mummy and Daddy lots of money, and I don't want her broken by a freak like you!" her sister snapped angrily at her before she burst into tears and ran out of the house. She ran down the hill and through the path in the woods that she often liked to take. As she ran into the clearing she sat down on top of the grass by the lake and hugged her knees up to her chest while she sobbed inside of them.

That's when all of a sudden she raised her head as she heard the sound of a snapping twig. "Who's there?" she questioned anxiously with a gasp before she turned around and saw a young boy about her age with short dark hair.

"Hullo," he began with a grin.

"Hi." Lily said back. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Severus, who are you?" he asked her back.

"Lily." She responded.

"Nice to meet you Lily." He began. "Although I must say that a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be crying. What's wrong?" he wondered before he sat down next to her.

"My sister is always mean to me, and she never wants to play with me. I don't know why she hates me so much. She always calls me a freak just because I can do things that she can't." she explained.

"Really? Like what?" he questioned.

"Well,.. like this, watch." She told him as she turned to look down inside the grass and plucked a daisy out of it. Severus widened his eyes while he watched with disbelief as the tiny flower started to grow inside the palm of her hand.

"I don't believe it, you're a witch." He whispered with astonishment but she just stared at him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"What do you mean I'm a witch? There isn't any such thing, is there?" she asked him as he simply just grinned at her.

"Well if there wasn't, then I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts next year." He told her.

"What's Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"You must have grown up with muggle parents, that's why you're so confused." He said.

"And what are muggles? Why do you talk so funny?" she wondered. "No offense." She added quickly.

"It's alright. Hogwarts is a school for magical children like us, my mum went there when she was my age. And muggles are people that weren't born with any magical powers." He explained.

"Well if I really am a witch, I guess that gives Petunia every right to hate me and not let me play with her doll." Lily said while she heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Of course it doesn't. Don't believe everything you see on the telly about us. We're not all bad. We're just like everyone else. Some of us are good and some of us are evil." He told her. "And you seem like a very nice witch, so do you want to be friends?" he asked her.

"Sure." She agreed with a nod as they exchanged smiles before lying back down flat on their backs and looking up at the sky watching the clouds drift by. "I still wish that Petunia would let me play with Evangeline though." She said.

"Who's Evangeline?" he wondered.

"She's my sister's doll. She has a beautiful red dress with a China face, real hair, and everything." She told him. "I even think her name is beautiful." She said. "If I ever have a daughter I think that I'll name her that." She said while Severus kept smiling at her. "What about you Severus?" she asked him.

"Well if I had a daughter I think that I'd name her Lily." He began. "But if I had a son, I'd probably name him Toby after my father." He replied while the two of them continued to gaze at one another and exchange smiles.

 _End of Flashback_

Lily suddenly snapped right back to reality when she felt the baby inside her stomach kick. That's when she realized that it was more than just a kick, she was having a contraction. "James!" she yelled. "James come quick! The baby's coming!" she hollered on the top of her lungs making the cat leap off of the top of the desk and scramble out of the room.

"I'm coming Lily! Just hold on!" James shouted as he quickly rushed over to his wife's aid. Afterwards he rushed her to the wizarding hospital (by the means of the floo-powder network) and up to the front desk. "Hullo my name is Lily and my husband James is in labor!" he exclaimed while the healer behind the counter grew a very confused and twisted look upon her face.

"Let me take a wild guess here, this is your first child isn't it." She said.

"Yes, but how did you guess?" he asked her back.

"It's alright James, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your wife and your child will be just fine. Now what is your surname?" she wondered.

"Potter,.. and I'm Mr. Potter." He told her while she scribbled the name down on the piece of paper.

"Thank you, I gathered that much." She told him while she glanced up at him over the rim of her glasses that were sliding down her nose. "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She told them before pushing them up again and leading them to the delivery room.

 _…_

Lily looked down at the tiny little blue bundle inside her arms. Her newborn son was already fast asleep. She smiled down at him before kissing the top of his head. She already loved him more than anything else in the world.

"I can't believe it Lily," James began quietly as he sat down beside her. "we're parents." He told her.

"I know, and he looks just like you." She said.

"Yeah," James began with a grin while he also stifled a laugh. "but there's no doubt about it that he has your eyes." He said while smiling down at his son proudly.

"What do you think we should call him?" Lily questioned.

"I dunno. All I know is that he is rather a hairy little fellow already isn't he? I mean look at all that hair on the top of his head." He said.

"That's it, that's what we'll call him." Lily began. "Harry. Harry James Potter." She finished.

"We'll I've got to admit it, it does sort of fit him doesn't it?" James questioned as Lily smiled down at Harry and planted another kiss on the top of his head.

"My sweetheart, my little Harry." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Happy Birthday Harry

 _Gee thanks guys for all of the positive feedback! This idea came to me because of the dream I had last night. Anyway, here's the next chapter and Lily/Severus forever! (Never was a big fan of James Potter, he can be a jerk sometimes!) By the way, I can't remember what really happened about the warning of the prophecy, I'm a little fuzzy on the details so I thought I'd come up with my own way. I hope you enjoy it!_

A few days later Lily and James brought their new bundle of joy home to their cottage. Cosmo was very interested in Harry at first but it turned out that he wasn't a big fan of Harry's crying. "I feel really bad for Cosmo," Lily began one afternoon after she finished nursing. "the poor kitty has been hiding under the bed since we've brought Harry home." She said.

"Oh I'm sure he'll come around after Harry's been here awhile." James told her. Lily rolled her eyes at him when suddenly the baby started to cry.

"It's alright Harry, Mummy is going to get you a fresh nappy and then read to you the story of The Three Brothers before you take your nap." She told him softly and soothingly before carrying him back to his nursery.

As the months flew by Harry started to grow, which was saying a lot since he was born such a tiny baby. He was supposed to be born at the start of September when all the other older magical children would be on the train to Hogwarts. Lily thought about Hogwarts often, and she frequently dreamed about her old childhood friend whom she dearly missed. Although Severus turned to the dark arts, Lily never really forgot about him. Of course she didn't tell her husband this.

When Harry was five months old, he was already sitting up and talking quite a bit even though it wasn't in English yet. One morning Harry had been in a particularly happy mood when Lily sat him down inside his highchair and tried to feed him a jar of applesauce. She pushed up her chair when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that for me please James?" she questioned not realizing that he was already on his way to the door. There stood a man with a scruffy beard and long brown hair.

"Hullo James, can I come in and talk to you and Lily for a second? It's important." He said nervously as Lily looked up at him worriedly and Harry instinctively followed her while he came inside. "My goodness, this must be Harry. I can't believe how much he's grown since I last saw him. He was only a tiny little thing then." He said while he smiled warmly at his godson.

"Sirius," Lily began as she turned over to him. "what did you want to talk to us about?" she asked him.

"This," he began as he dug an envelope out of his pocket. "Severus gave this to me. It's a letter from Dumbledore." He explained as he handed it over to her.

"Snivellus?" James questioned with disbelief while his wife tore into the envelope and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly James, I thought you were better than that now." She said with a shake of her head. "Severus might have had his flaws about him but he was the first friend that I ever had." She told him when all of a sudden she gave out a large shriek and dropped the bowl of applesauce onto the floor as her eyes hit the parchment that now lay unfolded inside her hands.

 _Dear Lily and James Potter,_

 _I regretfully have to inform you that your lives are in danger along with your son's. I have been notified by a reliable source that there is a prophecy written about your child and the evil dark wizard Lord Voldemort. He is aware of it too, it speaks of a boy born at the end of July who will defeat him in the end. Voldemort will do everything in his power to kill Harry and all the people in the way of protecting him from Voldemort while he is trying to stop the prophecy from coming true._

 _You must take Harry and go into hiding for your safety. The protection enchantment has been placed upon your home. You must not tell anyone about this or you will risk breaking it. Please take whatever caution as necessary._

 _The best and warmest regards,_

 _Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Lilly, what is it what's wrong?" James asked her out of concern as he watched his wife start to tremble and breathe heavily.

"It's Harry," she began frantically. "You-Know-Who wants to kill him because of a prophecy!" she cried when she suddenly burst into tears. "Oh James! He can't! Harry's just a baby and he's barely had time to live!" she sobbed as James wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't let anything happen to either one of you. I promise." He assured her.

"Maybe we should have Harry's christening early, you know just in case." Lily began. "But it will be small and private so we won't draw any attention to ourselves." She finished as James and Sirius nodded silently in agreement while Harry continued watching them. For the moment, all he cared about was what was left on top of the rug, and how he was going to get it inside his stomach.

 _….._

Lily heeded Dumbledore's advice very seriously. As the months flew by she captured every moment she could of her and her husband and Harry who was now a year old. She smiled down at the pages as she flipped through them. There was everything from Harry's birth announcement and his first ever baby picture, to his christening in Saint Jerome's church, and learning how to crawl. She started to laugh a little bit as she saw him crawling towards Cosmo who stood at the end of the hall apparently wanting nothing to do with him and then to prove it raced back inside the bedroom.

Now Harry could chase after him with two legs instead of four. He also had one tooth sticking out from the bottom of his mouth. He still hadn't learned to talk yet though. He raced around the kitchen squealing with laughter as the cat constantly ran away from him. Lily set her photo album down on top of the coffee table and raced after the tiny toddler before scooping him up inside his arms.

"Harry, how many times have I told you to leave the kitty alone sweetheart?" she questioned him sternly. "I don't have the slightest idea how you keep getting out of your playpen anyway." She told him before she sat him down inside his highchair. "Come on, why don't you say we get some food into the little belly of yours?" she asked him with a grin while she started making lunch and James continued decorating the house for Harry's first birthday party.

Of course there wasn't a whole lot of guests who showed up. Sirius, Petunia (and her very reluctant, husband Vernon and son Dudley) Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and their old friend Peter Pettigrew were the only ones there. Lily wished that she could have invited Severus, but she hadn't spoken to him in such a long time that she thought he wouldn't even want to come. Besides that, James and Severus hated each other, and she didn't know whether or not that Severus' feelings for her husband would be passed onto her son.

That night Lily swore that Harry had more food on him than in him, so she decided to give him a nice warm bath before he went to bed. Harry loved all the toys that he had received for his birthday, (books, teddy bears, unpopable bubbles, magic crayons, and bouncy balls) but his favorite present that he had received was from his now official godfather Sirius. For Harry now had a new way to torment the cat as he raced after him on his brand new toy broomstick.

James thought that it was a clear indication that he would grow up to be a fine Qudditch player just like he was, but Lily only lectured him. (the last thing that we need is Harry growing up to be like you were at Hogwarts, and besides, he nearly killed the cat!) James placed the repairo spell charm on the vase that had been a wedding present to them from Lily's sister and magically glued it back together with a wave of his wand. Even though in his mind it was the ugliest thing he ever saw and he couldn't imagine why his wife wanted him to fix it.

After Harry finished his bath, his mother wrapped him up in a towel and began drying him off before carrying him back to the nursery. She read him his favorite story about The Three Brothers before kissing him goodnight and tucking him into bed. Then with a wave of her own wand she turned on his enchanted mobile that caused fairies (that glowed in the dark) to flutter around the room and sing in sweet harmonious melodies as Harry's eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Halloween

 _Wow! You guys rock! Thanks for all the favorites and follows, I'll try to update whenever I can! Alright, here's the next chapter!_

It was October 31st 1981, Halloween night. Lily was busy removing Harry's lizard costume while James took down all the decorations and put away the remaining Halloween candy that the trick-or-treaters didn't consume. "I bet you'll love trick-or-treating when you get older." Lily told her son while she put on his blue stripped pajamas. That's when all of a sudden Harry began to cry.

"Shh,.. sweetheart." She whispered soothingly. "It's getting late and it's way past your bedtime." She told him before planting a kiss on the top of her head and setting him down inside his crib. That's when all of a sudden it started to rain and a thunder clap was heard right outside their window along with a lightning bolt that struck the sky illuminating it. Harry began to cry harder when suddenly there came a loud thud and James rushed upstairs.

"Lily, you've got to take Harry and run. You have to get here and go somewhere safe." He told her breathing frantically while the terrified infant continued to cry and tremble with fright.

"Why? What is it?" she asked him reluctantly while her own body started to shake because she dreaded to hear the answer.

"It's him. He found us. Sirius must have blown our cover!" he exclaimed but Lily simply shook her head.

"But Sirius wouldn't do that, he's our friend." She told him when all of a sudden there came a loud bang from downstairs.

"Run! Get Harry and save yourself! I'll hold him off!" James hollered on the top of his lungs as Lily lifted her son out of his crib and constantly rocked him and gently bumped him up and down against her hip.

"Shh,.. Harry, it's alright. Mummy's here and she won't let anything happen to you." She reassured him. "I love you so much and so does Daddy and Sirius and_" she began when all of a sudden she heard it.

"Stand aside Potter!" Voldemort hissed from downstairs while James withdrew his wand and pointed it at him.

"No! I want you to leave this house and leave my family alone!" he yelled.

"Very well,.. you had your chance,.. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hollered on the top of his lungs. Lily came out of the nursery just in time to see the bright flash of green light while she watched her husband fall down onto the floor and die right before her eyes. She held her precious baby boy to her chest.

Voldemort glanced up and looked at her just as she darted back into the room and slammed the door behind her. She set Harry back down inside his crib and squatted down in front of it. "Be brave Harry, be strong." She whispered when all of a sudden Voldemort smashed his way into the room through the door. Lily stood back up and turned to face him.

"Stand aside girl!" he snapped.

"No not Harry, please not Harry. Take me, kill me instead." She pleaded and the next thing she knew she saw a green light coming out of his wand. As she slowly collapsed over onto the floor, she thought about Harry and how he would have to go through life an orphan, never knowing his parents, or his true destiny as a wizard.

 _…._

Lily felt a bright light shining down on her. Was she in Heaven? That's when all of a sudden she heard the sound of a baby crying. Harry? Was she still alive? She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the roof had been smashed in. Harry was staring down at her with his eyes glistening with tears while he continued to cry. There was a scar on his forehead in the shape of the lightning bolt. Lily quickly sprung to her feet. She didn't know how, but her and her son managed to survive with nothing but a scar on their foreheads.

"Harry,.." she began as she breathed a sigh of relief and picked him up and held him tightly inside her arms. "Thank God you're alright." She said when she suddenly felt tears running down her own cheeks,.. tears of joy. She kissed the top of his head and bounced him up and down when suddenly Hagrid came into the room.

"Lily?" he questioned when she suddenly turned to look at him. "You're alive? How is that possible?" he asked her.

"I honestly have no idea what happened. I'm just glad that Harry's safe." She told him.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry if that sounded wrong it's just that you sort of shocked me. Dumbledore instructed me to come and fetch Harry because he thought you and your husband were dead." He explained.

"No, just James' is." She responded.

"Poor tot, having to grow up without a father around." Hagrid began as he breathed a deep and heavy sigh. "Especially since he used to love when James made those sparks come out of his wand." He said. "At least he still has his mummy though. I can't even possibly imagine what the poor child would have to go through staying at your sister's without you around to protect him." He added.

"What!?" Lily exclaimed with astonishment and disbelief.

"That's what I came here to tell you I'm afraid. Dumbledore gave me strict orders to transport any survivors over to the muggle world where your sister and brother in-law live." He explained.

"But Hagrid, Harry can't grow up there. You know how Vernon and Petunia are." She told him. "They hate anything with the word magic in it." She said.

"Yes I know Lily but I'm sorry, but you-know-who is back and he's got you and your son marked for death. You'll be safer with them, even if they are a couple of good for nothing rotten bastards." He told her.

"Hagrid!" Lily scolded with shock and horror at his sudden use of foul language.

"Oops, sorry Harry,.. pardon me for my French." He told him while Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Here give the baby to me. I'll take care of him while you pack." He explained as Lily handed her son over to him.

"Good, because he needs changing." She told him while she grabbed her wand off of the nightstand and levitated Harry's clothes out of the drawers and magically packed them inside a suitcase.

Hagrid groaned as he looked down at the baby who was grinning back up at him and reaching up to grab ahold of his beard. Then he realized that he couldn't help but smile at him and leaned in to plant a scratchy kiss on his cheek. "Boy, it's a good thing that you sure are cute." He told him.

After Lily had all of hers and Harry's things together, Hagrid placed Harry snuggly inside his basket that was attached to his motorcycle. "Will Harry be alright Hagrid?" Lily asked him anxiously.

"Don't worry Lily he'll be perfectly safe. My guess is that he'll probably sleep through the entire thing. The poor boy has already been through an awful lot tonight." He responded. "Now get on behind me and hold on tight." He instructed as he swung his legs over the bike while Lily cautiously climbed on behind him, wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and then watched as Hagrid kicked off the ground and they shot up into the sky, leaving Godric's Hollow behind them forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Four Years Later

Harry James Potter was four and a half years old. His mother couldn't believe how quickly he was growing up. Harry was just like all the other little boys in his neighborhood except for two very important things. He was unaware of the fact that he was a wizard because of the fact that his mother wanted to protect him from that life until he was ready for it.

Harry often wondered why he and his mother had a scar on their foreheads that was in the exact same shape as a lightning bolt, or why the other children bullied him (calling him names like scar head) because of it. Harry could also make unexplainable things happen that the other boys and girls couldn't do. For instance, he exploded several heads and accidentally shrunk his cousin's Dudley's sweater one time after he pushed him down the stairs.

Poor Harry was always getting suspended out of nursery school and getting hurt and there wasn't anything that his mother could do about it. She couldn't even explain to him why it was happening. One day when Lily drove to the school to pick her son up as usual, she found that he wasn't there. Lily started to worry more than she ever had in her life. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found, and Voldemort was still alive and looking for him.

"Harry!" she hollered on the top of her lungs while she quickly raced back outside feeling her heart pounding frantically against her chest. That's when she heard the sound of muffled sobs. She quickly turned her head and saw a little boy sitting all by himself on top of a swing. "Oh, thank God." Lily said breathing a sigh of relief before she raced over to him. "Harry James Potter, never scare me like that again!" she yelled as Harry gasped and tearfully looked up at his mother.

He knew that when she called him by his full name that he was in trouble. "I'm sorry Mummy, are you angry?" he asked her when all of a sudden she knelt down in front of him.

"Oh sweetheart of course I'm not. Mummy was just worried about you that's all. Are you alright?" she asked him soothingly while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"No!" he sobbed. "It's not fair! All the kids are always laughing at me and hitting me!" he cried as Lily held out her arms and let him fall inside of them.

"Oh darling, I know." She reassured him soothingly while kissing the top of his head and gently rubbing his back.

"I just don't understand why they do that Mummy. They call me a freak just because I am different from them." He explained as Lily suddenly remembered when she was a little girl and her own sister had called her that.

"It's alright Harry, things will get better for you. I promise you that." She told him while she planted another kiss on his head and continued rubbing his back.

"Mummy," he began with a sniff. "can I ask you something?" he wondered when they suddenly broke their embrace.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" she questioned him back.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" he asked her. Lily was suddenly taken aback, his question had taken her completely off guard.

"Well,.. do you remember when I told you that when people die they go to Heaven?" she asked him as he simply nodded at her. "Well,.. that's where your daddy is." She told him but for Harry that wasn't a good enough answer.

"But _why_ did Daddy have to go to Heaven? Why didn't God let him stay here with us?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that." She began with a shake of her head. "But I just want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm always going to be here to protect you and do what's best for you. Do you understand?" she asked him as he nodded again.

"Yes, but I'd still really like for someone to be my friend." He replied with another sniff before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry love, just give it time alright?" she questioned him with a warm and loving smile as he nodded for a third time before he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too baby." She told him before she planted a third and final kiss on the top of his head and then scooped him up inside her arms. "Come on, let's go home." She told him as she started carrying him to the parking lot.

 _…._

Lily parked her car in front of the Dursleys' house and carried Harry out of it. The first face they saw was that of a rather ticked off Uncle Vernon,.. AKA Lily's brother in-law. "There you are!" he hollered as he stormed towards them shaking his fist. Harry hid his face inside his mother's chest. "I've been looking for you everywhere! A bunch of rutty birds left their droppings all over our doorstep!" he shouted.

"Stop it Vernon! You're scaring Harry!" Lily snapped angrily at him.

"Well that's not really any of my concern now is it!?" he exclaimed while Harry continued to tremble with fright and blinked away his tears that weren't already rolling down his cheeks.

"Well, it should be. After all he is your only nephew." She pointed out as she watched his face turn red as a tomato and then all of a sudden he thrusted an envelope inside the palm of her hand.

"Just take your bloody letter and clean it up!" he spat before he stormed away. Harry watched as he hurried back a crossed the street and slammed the front door behind him.

"Why does Uncle Vernon hate me so much?" he asked his mother.

"Because he's a right foul git that's why!" she muttered under her breath. "Don't pay any attention to him Harry, if he ever lays a finger on you I'll kill him." She said while she started tearing into the envelope. "It would serve him right to, for the way his son treats you! The spoiled, ungreatful_" she mumbled but what else Dudley was Harry never found out. For Lily's eyes widened with great astonishment and disbelief as they fell upon the letter unfolded in her hand.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to write to you, but I haven't spoken to you for so long that I didn't quite know what to say. First of all, I just wanted to tell you that it was no accident that you and your son survived. I was the one who found out about the prophecy and I told Dumbledore about it with great hope's that you would be safe. I was ever so relieved to find out that you were alive. It has been brought to my attention that you and your child have been forced to live with muggles for the last few years. Dumbledore told me that that was the safest place that you could be other than Hogwarts. That's why I am pleased to inform you that you may come and chose to live at the castle if you'd like to. You can bring your son and stay with me as long as you'd like. Please send me an owl ASAP with your response._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Severus Snape Head of Slytherin house and potion's master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Wish Upon A Star

 _Wow! I can't believe this story is getting such positive feedback! Thanks again, you guys rule! Alright, here's the next chapter and this one is one of my favorites! It's just so darn adorable! By the way, I don't own anything but the plotline, all rights go to the genius JK Rowling for inventing a wonderful world for me to play in!_

Lily sat her son down on top of the bench at the bus stop. "I still don't understand Mummy, why do we have to go live with Snapple?" he asked her as she smiled at him while trying to hold her laughter inside of her at the same time.

"It's Snape darling. Severus Snape. He was one of my old friends and he's going to help us out." She explained.

"Oh. Is he going to be my new daddy?" Harry questioned her.

"Uh, well, I don't know,.." she began.

"How do I know that? Why did you lie to me? Am I really a wizard?" he asked her as she gaped her mouth open at him.

"Listen sweetheart, the thing you need to realize is_" she began again.

"Just tell me the truth. When I lie to you I get a smacked bottom. Please, just tell me. That's all I want to know." He said.

"Yes darling, you are." She answered with a nod.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he wondered.

"Because, there is a lot about the wizarding world that you're way too young to understand right now. I'm sorry Harry, I just wanted to protect you." She assured him.

"Do you understand that much at least?" she asked him in which he responded with a slight nod. That's when all of a sudden the bus pulled up to the curb. "Come on, the bus will take us to King's Cross station. Severus is going to meet us there." She explained before she lifted him off the bench and set him back down on the ground.

Harry held out his tiny little hand before she took ahold of it and walked him over to the bus while it suddenly opened its doors. "Here you are young man," the driver began as he scooped Harry up inside his arms. A huge grin stretched a crossed Harry's face as he helped him up onto the bus.

"What do you say Harry?" Lily reminded him.

"Thank you Sir." He told him.

"You're quite welcome. Now go on and find a seat while I help your mother aboard." The driver said as he offered his hand down to Lily who gratefully accepted it. "Step aboard miss." He told her as he helped her up onto the bus while Harry quickly found a seat.

 _….._

Severus Snape stood on top of the curb while the bus pulled out in front of it and parked. "Look Harry," Lily began softly while she pointed out the window and held her son tightly on the top of her lap. "there he is." She told him as Harry glanced over at the tall man with long dark hair and a pointed noise staring back in at them.

"He looks old and scary." He said.

"I know but he's a friend of mine, and you'll do well to remember your manners." She told him.

"Yes Mummy." Harry responded as she picked him up and carried him off the bus. Harry realized that Severus had been staring at him as if he was a monster that he wanted to destroy. Harry hid his face inside his mother's chest while she turned her attention over to that strange scary man.

"Hullo Severus, you've hardly changed a bit." Lily told him but he remained silent and continued staring at Harry. "Uh, this is my son, Harry." She added as she smiled down at him who peeked up at him before completely hiding his face again. "You'll have to excuse him, he's extremely shy." She explained.

"Curious,.." he began. "the boy has a striking resemblance to his father." He finished.

"You knew my daddy?" Harry asked him bravely as he glanced back up at him. Snape fell silent again and continued staring at him for a moment before he continued on.

"I don't recall you mentioning that in your letter." He said.

"Listen Severus, I know that you're still upset about how James treated you but that's no reason for you to take it out on Harry because he didn't do anything!" she snapped angrily.

"I beg your pardon Lily, I didn't mean to offend you." He told her.

"Yeah, well it's not me that you should be apologizing to! Can't you see the poor child is terrified of you!?" she yelled.

"I see." He began again. "Well in that case, follow me. The train is waiting for us. It will take us to Hogwarts and then I will show you your rooms." He explained.

"Thanks Severus, you don't know how much I appreciate this." She told him as she smiled warmly at him.

"My pleasure." He told her before he waved his cloak and signaled her to follow him.

Harry wasn't sure what he thought about this strange man. All he knew was that so far, Snape wasn't making a very good impression on him. He thoroughly enjoyed the train ride though, and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts himself. Later that night Lily read to him and tucked him into his new bed.

"Alright sweetheart, time to go to bed." She told him as she leaned over him and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Why is that man so mean Mummy?" he asked her. "What did Daddy do to him that made him so mean?" he wondered.

"I'm afraid you're too young to understand, now go to sleep." She told him but Harry quickly shook his head.

"But I'm not. I want to understand now." He told her.

"Well you see darling, when your father was at school he played quite a few thoughtless pranks on him. It wasn't a very nice thing to do, but he changed a lot when he got older." She explained. "Unfortunately Snape didn't and he never forgave him." She told him.

"Maybe he just needs a friend like me then." Harry said as Lily nodded.

"Yes darling, you're probably right. Now go to sleep, I love you." She told him as she planted another kiss on his forehead before turning off the light with a flick of her wand and leaving the room quietly shutting the door behind her. Harry waited until she had left the room before he kicked his covers off of him and crawled down to the edge of the bed. He knelt down on top of his knees while folding his tiny little hands and looked out the window at a bright and shimmering star in the sky.

"Hullo God, it's me again,.. Harry. I was just wondering if it wasn't too much trouble that you could help Mr. Snape. Please help him like me. Mummy always told me that I was a rather bright child for my age, and I know what he really needs more than anything in the world right now is a friend. And also, I'd really like to have a new daddy for my birthday. Yours truly, Harry Potter. Amen." He said while continuing to gaze at the star.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I have tonight." He whispered before he crawled back into bed and pulling the covers back over top of him, closed his little eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Agreement

 _Yeah Harry was rather cute wasn't he? Anyway, thanks again for all the support and here is the next chapter!_

The next morning Harry woke up and went down to the great hall to have breakfast with his mother. "Harry," she began while he continued staring at Snape who was eating in front of the room all by himself. "why aren't you eating anything?" she questioned him.

"Sorry, but I'll be right back." He told her before he leapt up from the table and hurried over to the professor's table. Snape suddenly stopped eating and peered down at the small child who was standing in front of him and staring up at him unblinkingly.

"May I help you?" he questioned him dryly.

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering if you'd like to come eat with me and mummy." Harry responded.

"No." Snape snapped. "I'm supposed to eat here with all the other professors, and you're supposed to sit with your mother and leave me alone." He told him.

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought that you could use some company." Harry said.

"I've got all the company I need, now,.. sit, _down_." He told him.

"Okay, okay grouch!" Harry yelled with a roll of his eyes before he turned around and started walking back over to his table mumbling under his breath and Snape arched an eyebrow.

"What did you just say to me Potter?' he questioned him as Harry stopped and turned back over to him.

"You heard me! I called you a grouch because that's what you are! You're nothing but a mean old Scrooge!" he yelled while he placed his hands upon his hips and pointed a finger at him. "And all I ever wanted to be was your friend because I felt sorry for you! But I don't blame my mummy for leaving you because you're mean, old, and ugly!" he shouted continuing to shake his finger at him.

Snape scowled and was about to start shouting insults back at him when all of a sudden Lily rushed over to her son with an astonished look of horror on her face. "Harry James Potter!" she shouted. "That is enough! If I ever catch you talking that way again then you're going straight to bed right after supper do you hear me!?" she hollered as Harry breathed a heavy and reluctant sigh.

"Yes Mummy, but I still say he deserved it." He said while turning his head back over and narrowed his eyebrows at Snape and glared at him.

"I knew that that boy was a swine the first time that I laid eyes on him. Just like his father." He said as he returned the evil look. "And you will do well to teach him some manners." He hissed.

"Now look Severus! Just because I feel sorry for you and feel appreciative that you're letting me and my son stay here, does not mean that I will allow you to treat either one of us with disrespect!" she told him before she swooped Harry up in her arms and stormed away.

"Lily," Snape began with a gasp. "Lily wait!" he cried as he quickly got up from the table and followed her.

"I'm done waiting Severus." She began before she slowly turned back to look at him. "I've been waiting for over ten years, but you never made a move." She explained.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't know that you wanted me to." He told her.

"I wanted you to change, and be the man that you used to be, I hoped you would prove me wrong when I saw you again. But then I realized that I was completely out of my mind, because that's never going to happen." She told him with a shake of her head.

"You don't care about me or Harry, you never have. And so now I have to do what's best for my son and find him a new father. Funny, I was sort of hoping that it would be you." She told him before she turned around and walked away carrying Harry inside her arms while he turned his head and glanced back over his shoulder at Snape who stood there silently frozen with his mouth gaped open at them.

"Lily." He whispered to himself while he watched her leave the room.

 _…._

Harry hurriedly walked down the hall and into Snape's office who was busy grading some papers. He stopped and looked up at him as the small boy entered the room. "What do you want? How did you find this place anyway?" he asked him curtly.

"Please sir, I just came here to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean for you and my mummy to get into a fight because of me. It was all my fault." Harry said as he breathed a sad little sigh. "Please don't hate me for it, I don't blame you if you do though. You have every right to be angry." He told him as Snape took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too." He said.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief wondering if he had heard that right.

"I said that I'm sorry alright!?" he snapped. "Your mother was right, I may have hated your father but I had no right to take it out on you. Now, that being said,.. go away and leave me alone." He grouched before he started to go back to his work. Harry just made his way closer to his desk and grabbed ahold of it and hoisted himself up to get a better view of him.

"Please sir I have to ask you something." He said as Snape stopped writing again and glared down at him.

"Then ask me already and get it over with!" he exclaimed.

"Do you love my mummy?" he asked him.

"That isn't any of your concern." Snape spat coldly.

"Yes it is, she's my mummy. I love her and I want her to be happy. And I may only be a kid, but I'm not stupid. I know she likes you, she's always liked you. She wanted you to come back for her but you never did and that's why she married my daddy. She told me herself." Harry told him when suddenly he felt himself losing his grip and collapsed onto the floor.

"Really?" Snape questioned him while raising his eyebrows at him as he slowly made it back onto his feet.

"Yes sir." Harry told him with a nod. "It's true." He said.

"Well, are you quite sure that this has to do with your mother or the fact that you desperately want a father?" Snape asked him as Harry shrugged.

"I dunno." He began. "both I guess." He answered. "Please give her a second chance and I promise you'll never have to hear from me again." He assured him.

"Is that a promise?" Snape inquired as Harry spat inside the palm of his hand. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked him.

"I thought we'd do a spit shake on it." Harry told him as Snape fell silent for a moment.

"I'll take your word for it. Now go away, I have a lot of work to do." He said before Harry started running back over towards the door before he stopped and turned back around to face him and smiled.

"Thanks sir, goodbye!" he exclaimed with a wave before he turned the doorknob and left the room.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Snape muttered to himself while he continued grading his papers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A New Friend

Harry raced around the yard squealing with laughter and giggles. "Come back here mister!" Lily exclaimed playfully as she caught him inside her arms and held onto him tightly as she spun him around in the air and then flipped him upside down blowing a raspberry onto his tummy.

"Mummy stop it! That tickles!" Harry cried as he continued making high-pitched squeals. That's when all of a sudden he gasped as he saw an upside down version of Snape walking down the hill and coming towards them. "Mummy put me down, I want to play hide and go seek." He said.

"Alright, come on sweetheart." Lily began before she took a deep breath and breathed a rather heavy sigh before placing him back down on the ground. "Who's it first you or me?" she asked him as his eyes glanced over in Snape's direction and a large grin stretched onto his face.

"You!" he exclaimed. "Alright Mummy come and try to find me!" he cried before he quickly dashed into the bushes and Snape halted in front of her.

"There you are. Dumbledore said that you would be here." He said.

"Oh, so that's why_" Lily began with a sudden moment of realization while she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with that boy?" she wondered aloud as she smiled and continued shaking her head before taking another deep breath.

"Please, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute that's all. I'm sorry we sort of got off on the wrong foot, and I want to try and get a chance to get to know you and your son a bit better." He began. "After all, it was his idea." He explained with a grin.

"Oh no, what did he say to you?" she asked him reluctantly with a groan and another roll of her eyes.

"Not much. He just wanted to give our relationship a second chance that's all." He told her while continuing to grin at her.

"Harry said that?" she questioned him with disbelief. "But that's impossible, he doesn't even know how to read yet let alone offer you some romantic advice." She said.

"Maybe you should teach him then, who knows? He might surprise you." He told her when all of a sudden Harry ran back out of the bushes again.

"Come on Mummy, you're supposed to try and find me!" he cried.

"Well you better go, you already know my opinion." Snape said before he started to turn around.

"Wait Severus!" Lily called as he stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Do you want to finish this conversation tonight? Perhaps we can go down to The Three Broomsticks and_" she began.

"You're going on a date!?" Harry exclaimed before he pulled his arm down through the air. "Yes!" he cried with a rather large grin.

"Harry!" Lily cried with sudden shock and astonishment as they both turned to look at him.

"Oops." Harry began. "You didn't hear that." He said before he covered his mouth and Snape raised an eyebrow at him. That's when Lily suddenly busted out laughing and even Snape couldn't help but grin.

"Out of the mouth of babes." He said simply.

 _…_

Harry followed Snape into his office and Snape suddenly stopped and turned to look at him in a huff. "Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" he wondered with a roll of his eyes. "What are you even still doing up anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked him.

"No, my mummy said that she would tuck me in once she finished getting ready. Then gone a gull would watch me while you went out." He explained as Snape thought for a moment.

"Oh I see, you mean McGonagall." He realized.

"That's what I said." Harry told him.

"I thought you told me that if I gave your mother a second chance you'd leave me alone." He began. "Now tell me, what's it going to take for me to get rid of you this time?" he wondered as Harry looked over at pointed to the corner of the room.

"I want you to tell me what that thing is." He said as Snape turned to look and saw a large mirror standing there.

"It's the mirror of Erised." He responded.

"Oh." Harry began. "What does it do?" he questioned.

"It shows you whatever you want, whatever makes you happy more than anything else in the world." Snape explained.

"Oh." Harry began again. "What makes you happy?" he asked him.

"Your mother I lo_" he began while Harry continued to gaze up at him blinking his sweet and innocent green eyes every so often. "Well it's rather complicated but she's the only one who's ever cared about me." He explained.

"No she isn't. I care about you." Harry told him.

"Listen Pot_ Harry," he began. "there's some things about my life that you don't understand. I'm a bad man." He told him.

"Would you ever hurt me?" Harry asked fixing his eyes on him.

"No, of course I wouldn't." Snape told him.

"Then would you ever hurt my mummy?" Harry wondered.

"Never." Snape responded.

"Then you don't sound like a bad man to me," Harry began with a simple shake of his head. "you just sound like someone who needs a friend. Like me." He told him as he smiled up at him.

"Hmm,.." Snape began with a smirk. "you're rather naïve aren't you Potter?" he questioned.

"No," Harry began with a pause and another shake of his head. "because I don't know what that means." He said as Snape stifled a laugh.

"Very well, I give up. Come on, let's get you back to your mother before she starts getting worried sick about you." He told him as he grinned and slowly bent down. Harry reached up his tiny little hand and waited for a few moments before Snape accepted it and they left the room together hand in hand. Lily greeted them at the door with a warm and loving smile, for she knew at that moment that the famous Harry Potter and the infamous Severus Snape had finally become friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The First Date

 _Boy thanks guys for all of your input! First of all to answer a couple of questions, the reason that Lily accepted Dumbledore's decision with her and Harry staying at the Dursley's at first is because she respected him and she knew that that would be the last place Voldemort would ever look for her and her son because of it being in the muggle world and the rocky relationship that she had with them. Especially since she hated the way that they treated her son._

 _I hope that explains it a little bit more. And yes I am very well aware of the fact that Harry (who is basically about five years old) acts much older than he really is but that's the point. I wanted him to be wise beyond his years so he would be able to get involved and help his mother's relationship with Snape move along well at the same time of being innocent. He also needed to understand Snape so that Snape would eventually grow to love him and trust him._

 _I hope that all makes sense and clears everything up, if you have any more questions please feel free to ask me. Anyway, I am so glad this story is doing as well as it is, and I'm glad that you're all enjoying it! Enjoy the next chapter and just so you know there will be sequels that follow it, and at some point I'm going to post a Very Scary Harry Halloween, but since I don't want to set spoilers for this story I'm thinking that I'll do it afterwards._

Snape knocked on Lily's bedroom door. A few seconds later she opened it and Snape suddenly felt as though that she was stealing his very breath away from him. For she had on a beautiful red sparkling vest, with a black and white stripped T-shirt, blue denim skirt, and red pointed ruby slippers on her feet. She also had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red holder, (and a few strands of hair loose) with light blue eyeshadow and powder on her cheeks, and bright red lipstick on her lips.

"How do I look?" she asked him nervously as Snape found his lips turn up in a grin.

"Magical." He answered proudly. "How's Harry?" he asked her.

"Thanks," she began. "and he's fine. I just put him to bed, but he's already sound asleep." She finished.

"Well in that case, Mrs. Potter, it would be my privilege to escort you to dinner." He told her while he continued to grin at her as she placed her purse strap (that matched her vest and slippers) around her arm before she took his offered one and allowed him to escort her out into the corridor. Meanwhile Professor McGonagall quickly rushed over to the window and smiled as she saw Lily and Severus leaving the castle and stepping into the courtyard together.

"At last." She whispered softly to herself.

 _…._

Snape escorted Lily to a table after they entered The Three Broomsticks. He continued to stare at her as they sat down a crossed from each other. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, however he happened to notice that she avoided eye contact with him and fidgeted quite a bit by hitting the palms of her hands together a few times and making strange noises with her lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry." She began. "It's just that this is my first time being out on date since James and I first met." She explained.

"You're joking." Snape began. "He never took you out after that?" he asked her with astonishment and disbelief.

"No." she began as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I know that it probably sounds bad, but we didn't have a whole lot of money back then. And after we got married we had to spend whatever we did have on Harry. Luckily James' parents stored away quite a bit for us in the Gringotts bank." She told him.

"Harry is very lucky to have you for a mother." He blurted out when suddenly the waitress walked over to the table.

"Well thank you Severus, but on the contrary I'm the lucky one. After all Harry is an extraordinary child." She told him while he continued gazing at her as she glanced up at the waitress.

"What can I be getting the happy couple today?" the waitress asked her.

"Thanks, but we're not a couple." Lily began with a shake of her head. "We're just friends. And anyway I'll just be getting some fish and chips and some butterbeer." She told the waitress and waited for her to scribble it down before she looked over at Snape.

"I'll have the same except make mine firewhisky." He told her before she thanked them and Snape nodded before they watched her walk away.

"You've got to be kidding me. Firewhisky? You actually drink that stuff?" she questioned him with uncertainty and bewilderment.

"Yes." He began with a nod. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" he asked her.

"Not really, I mean I guess not but I only tried it one time and I thought my tongue was going to burn into a crisp." She responded as Snape grinned at her.

"Listen Lily, I was just wondering if you've been seeing anybody since your husband died." He told her.

"No," she began. "if I was I wouldn't be trying so hard to find a proper father for Harry."

"Look Lily, I care about what's best for the boy just as much as you do. But don't you think that just for a moment you could stop being a mother and think about what's best for you? After all, don't you deserve to have your happiness?" he questioned her.

"Uh, well,.." she began when suddenly the waitress came back to the table with their drinks in her hand. "I have to go!" Lily exclaimed before she leapt up from the table as the waitress set her drink down in front of her.

"Lily wait!" Snape cried as he frantically jumped up from the table and ran after her. He caught her in his arms just outside the door.

"Severus?" she questioned him. "What are you doing?"

"I made the mistake about not coming after you before, and now I see that was the stupidest thing I ever did." He told her. "Please give me another chance to do the right thing this time." He pleaded.

"Severus listen, I like you it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet." She explained.

"I understand, and I will wait for you as long as I possibly have to if you promise you'll give me the chance to." He said as he waited for a few moments before she nodded.

"Alright, I will." She told him.

"Good." He began with a grin. "And here's a sneak preview." He told her as he closed his eyes and rested his hand on her cheek before gently pulling her face towards him and sealing it with a quick and tender kiss on the lips. Then he took ahold of her hand and softly kissed the back of it before they walked back to their table and enjoyed their meal together.

 _…_

Later on that night Snape walked Lily back to her bedroom. "Thank you Severus that was a wonderful dinner. In fact that was probably the best meal that I've had in a very long time." She admitted while she smiled brightly at him.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Potter." He told her with a grin before he took her hand and gave it one last kiss. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, and tell Harry that I said goodnight." He told her.

"Alright, I'll tell him." She agreed before she turned and watched him leave when all of a sudden the door opened and Professor McGonagall stuck her head out of it while Lily sighed dreamily beaming from ear to ear.

"I haven't seen you look like that since James proposed to you." She told her.

"What?" she questioned as she quickly turned her head and looked back over at her. "Oh sorry Minerva, it's just that I think I have a problem." She said. "I think I'm in love again." She told her.

"Oh I see and why is that a problem?" McGonagall asked her. "I should think that you would be awfully happy about it." She said.

"I know, and I am. It's just that I'm not sure how Harry's going to feel about it." Lily explained.

"My dear, it was Harry's idea that you go out with Severus in the first place. Which I have to admit is very remarkable since the child isn't even in charm school yet." McGonagall began. "I think the real problem is that you're afraid that if you get into another serious relationship that you'll be betraying your husband. Especially since James hated him so much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lily admitted with a nod.

"Listen Lily, James might have had a few flaws about him but I know for a fact that above anything else he would want you to be happy." She told her. "Now, with that being said I must be out of here. I'll leave you some time to think about what I said. Goodnight Mrs. Potter." She told her before she stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Minerva and thanks again for watching Harry for me." Lily told her.

"Anytime Lily, it's clear to me that if Harry is anything like his father he's going to be a great wizard someday and make some very lucky girl very happy." She told her with a grin and a nod. "Goodnight." She said again before she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Mister Mum (Mom)

The next morning Harry and Lily went down to breakfast together as usual. Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Snape walking over into their direction. "Excuse me young man," he began as he halted in front of their table. "but may I sit here?" he asked him with a grin.

"Sure!" Harry answered excitedly. "Go ahead." He told him as Snape continued to grin before swooping him up inside his arms and setting him down on top of his lap.

"I'm glad you're here Severus I wanted to talk to you about something important." Lily began while Harry continued to eat.

"What is it?" Snape asked her eagerly.

"Well, I was just wondering,.." she began before she took a rather long pause. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something very important today, and from the way he was going on I might be in his office discussing it for quite a while and I was sort of hoping that you'd watch Harry for me." She explained and from the look on his face she could tell that this wasn't what he had been expecting and she had caught him rather off guard.

"Please Severus, it's only for one day and I really need your help." She told him. "And after all it's obvious to me that you're starting to care for him. This could be your chance to really get to know each other." She said.

"I'd love to help you Lily, but I'm not very good with children." He admitted.

"Harry loves you don't you Harry?" Lily questioned him with a warm and affectionate smile as Harry nodded and glanced up at him.

"Please Sevie?" he questioned eagerly as he reached up and touched his cheek and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I want to teach you this new game that I learned how to play." He said as Snape heaved a heavy sigh and took ahold of his tiny little hand and kissed it.

"Alright fine, but you owe me." He reminded Lily as Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you Sevie now try this." He told him as he picked up a chocolate chip muffin and fed it to him. "It's good isn't it?" he asked as Snape nodded.

"Very, thank you." He told him after he had finished swallowing it and kissed the top of his head while Lily smiled sweetly at them.

 _….._

"Do you have any sixes?" Harry asked as he sat a crossed the table later on that day. Snape rolled his eyes before he reluctantly handed one of the cards over to him.

"Are you sure you're new at this game? Because I think you were just pulling my leg." He told him.

"Nope, sorry. Beginner's luck as my mummy calls it." He began. "Speaking of what happened last night? You never told me." He finished as he set his match down next to the other three piles.

"Oh yes well, that,.. you see_" he began.

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business. I just wanted to know why you didn't say anything about it this morning." He explained.

"I don't know, I guess I was just afraid." Snape admitted with a shrug.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I thought that grownups weren't supposed to be afraid of anything." Harry said.

"Nope, that's not true. Not in the slightest." Snape responded.

"What are you so afraid of then?" Harry asked him. "If you love her why don't you just tell her?" he wondered.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Snape told him but Harry shook his head at him.

"No it isn't. If you don't tell her how is she supposed to know? You're probably just using it as an excuse, when the school year's over we're going to go home, and then you're going to leave her again." He told him while he fixed his eyes on top of him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would _never_ do that. I would never want to hurt her again, or you. And I need you to understand that." Snape told him.

"Well then, prove it." Harry said.

"Alright," Snape began with a nod. "I'll do it for you. I promise. And for her. Because she deserves to know the truth." He said.

"Great." Harry began with a wide grin. "Your turn." He told him.

"Alright but I don't know if it's going to do me any good, you're already kicking my behind all the way into next week." Snape said as Harry giggled. "Yeah, that's fine, laugh. I'm glad that you're amused by it at least." He told him as Harry giggled again. "Let's see, do you have any threes?" he asked him.

"Nope!" Harry exclaimed shaking his head. "Go fish!" he yelled triumphantly on the top of his lungs with another giggle as Snape rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" Snape cried as he playfully sprung up from the table.

"No!" Harry yelled while continuing to squeal with laughter and giggles before racing out the door.

"Come back here Potter!" Snape yelled back with a grin as he raced out after him and the two continued running and chasing with each other out in the yard before Harry stopped and dropped onto the ground before he started rolling down the hill.

"Wee!" he cried. "Sevie come catch me!" he exclaimed before he rolled to a sudden stop and realized that Snape had already beaten him there because he had landed by his feet. Snape grabbed him by his legs and dangled him in the air upside down.

"Caught you." He told him as Harry giggled before he turned him back upright and held him inside his arms. "Come here, there's something I want to show you." He told him as he carried him into the woods. "Now remember don't ever come back here by yourself because it isn't safe, and God knows I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you." He explained before he came to a sudden stop and Harry looked what was out there in front of them.

"Is that a treehouse?" he asked him.

"Yes, I built it for your mother." He began. "It was our spot." He explained.

"It looks awful high." Harry said worriedly.

"I know, but don't worry, I got you and I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" Snape asked him.

"Yes, I trust you Sevie." Harry told him with a nod.

"Good," Snape began before he planted a kiss on his cheek. "now come on. You're going to love this." He finished as he carried him further into the woods. That's when all of a sudden they heard something.

"Harry! Severus!" Lily called. "Where are you guys!?" she exclaimed.

"We're back here Mummy!" Harry responded when all of a sudden his mother halted in front of them.

"I'm sorry if you were worried about us." Snape began. "I was just showing Harry our treehouse." He explained.

"That's alright Severus, but Harry needs to take his nap now." She said.

"Oh come on Mummy, I don't want to take a nap! I want to see the treehouse!" Harry protested.

"I'm sorry but you've got to do what your mother says. I don't make the rules." Snape began. "When it comes to parenting that is." He finished before he handed Harry over to his mother.

"Thanks again for watching him for me Severus. I hope that Harry wasn't too much trouble." She told him.

"Of course he was." Snape began teasingly with a grin. "And you failed to mention to me that Mr. Potter was a card shark." He finished.

"But I'm not a shark." Harry told him with a shake of his head while his mother stifled a laugh.

"It's an expression sweetheart." She told him. "Well come on, we better go." She said.

"I'll come with you, because there's something that I need to talk to you about." Snape said as he followed them out of the woods.

 _…._

Snape and Lily stood out inside the hallway together. "Listen Lily, there's something I need to tell you." He began.

"Me too." Lily admitted.

"You go ahead and go first then." Snape told her.

"There was indeed an important reason that Dumbledore wanted to see me. A very important reason." She began. "You see Harry and I survived that night You-Know-Who tried to kill us because of the fact that I was willing to sacrifice myself so that Harry could live, but at a terrible price. When You-Know-Who tried to kill us a piece of him latched onto us when he gave us those scars on our forehead. Now we have the ability to see what's happening to him, and he has that same ability to see what's happening to us." She explained.

"Severus, I'm scared. What if he does find us and what if he tried to kill Harry again?" she whispered.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to let anything happen to either one of you. I_ I love you Lily." He told her. "There's no use in denying it or trying to hide it anymore. Harry told me that how would I ever expect you to know my true feelings for you if I didn't say anything about it. I love you and I promise that I'll never leave you again." He assured her.

"Oh Severus," she began when suddenly she felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "I love you too." She told him before he placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up to face him. Then he placed his hand upon her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb and then Lily quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Nightmare

 _Warning; This chapter includes sexual content hence the T rating._

Later that evening after supper Lily took Severus back into her bedroom (she made sure that Harry was really asleep first) before she closed the door and locked it. "Lily," Snape began before backing her up against the wall. "before we do this I just want to let you know that I've always loved you right from the very first moment I saw you." He told her as his body made his way on top of hers.

"I know, I'm not blind Severus." She told him and before she could say anything else he closed his eyes and gave her quick and tender kisses on the lips which she exchanged before he slowly pulled away. "Come on." He told her as he took her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked him.

"No." he began. "I've been saving myself for you." He told her before he pulled back the covers and started undressing himself. Once they were both unclothed they climbed into the bed and Lily snuggled inside his chest as he pulled her tighter into his arms. He softly kissed her forehead and allowed her to play with his penis before he inserted it into her vagina. He gently moved it up and down until he got the feel of it and then started going faster and faster but being careful not to harm her in the process of it.

They looked at one another for a moment until they closed their eyes and passionately kissed. "I hope you're on birth control." Snape told her realizing that sperm was now coming out of him and going into her.

"I'm not." She responded. "But I don't care. I love you." She told him before she placed her hand upon his cheek and rested it there.

"I love you too Lily Potter. I always have, and I always will." He told her while he passionately kissed her back and allowed his tongue to enter inside her mouth before he pulled away from her. "Of course, you will always still be known as Lily Evans to me." He said while smiling warmly at her and rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled back at him before he rested his hand upon her breast and then exchanged a few more deep and passionate kisses before Lily rested her head upon his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat that was now beating very rapidly.

The two of them drifted off to sleep together before a little while later they were awoken to the sound of Harry screaming. "MUMMY!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before he burst into tears and continued to shriek.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she and Severus quickly put on their robes and raced out of the room. Sure enough Harry was sitting up in bed within a flood of tears. Lily quickly turned on the light. "Harry, calm down." She began soothingly. "What's wrong darling?" she asked him while she sat down on the side of his bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"A bad man kidnapped me, he was trying to kill me." He sobbed as Snape sat down on the other side of his bed while Lily continued hushing him.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked him but Harry quickly shook his head.

"No! All I know is that he looked really scary and hissed like a snake. He wasn't the one who kidnapped me though. It was a man who turned into a rat." He explained breathing heavily.

"Alright now, just calm down. It was only a nightmare." Snape told him before glancing up nervously at Harry.

"Severus is right Harry, you need to go back to sleep." She said exchanging a quick glance with him before looking back down at her son and kissing the top of his head while Snape hurried out of the room and into the hallway. Lily ran after him and realized that he seemed pretty distracted and upset while avoiding eye contact with her.

"I don't believe it. Our worst fear has been realized." He said.

"But Severus, it _was_ only a dream wasn't it? I mean after all, you said_" she began.

"I only told Harry that because I didn't want to terrify the boy. The dark lord is using him and planting those visions inside his head. He's figured out the secret, and it's all my fault. You and Harry are in danger because of me." He told her before he breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"Oh come on Severus, don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong." She reassured him.

"Yes I have. Alright it's true, I didn't want to admit it before but it's true. Harry might look like his father but he isn't anywhere near like him. I didn't want it to happen but it did. You're not the only one that I fell in love with, for I've come to realize that I fell in love with your son." He explained unaware that Harry had gotten out of bed and was walking towards the door listening to their conversation with his ear pressed against it.

"The only problem is that it's partly my fault that his father is dead. For I was a death eater and in league with Voldemort, and I didn't even try to stop him." He admitted when all of a sudden the door opened and Lily gasped while quickly turning her head and seeing her son standing there before them.

"Harry," Snape began. "what are you doing up?" he asked him worriedly.

"You lied to me! I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as streams of tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Please listen to me. I've tried to tell you so many times, please forgive me." He pleaded with a shake of his head.

"You liar!" Harry hollered on the top of his lungs before he turned around and ran away.

"No! Harry wait!" Snape cried while feeling his heart starting to pound frantically against his chest.

"Harry come back!" Lily cried as she started to run after him.

"I've got to stop him." Snape said to himself before he chased after them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Kidnapped

"Harry!" his mother shouted as she hurried out of the castle and into the woods before slowly turning around and looking back at Snape on the verge of tears. "Oh Severus I'm so worried! I just wasn't thinking! First I go against my beliefs and then I lose my son! I'm an awful mother and Harry doesn't deserve me!" she cried while she blinked away her tears.

"Bite your tongue!" Snape snapped at her. "It's my fault Harry's gone. I didn't even know he was listening at the door. But don't worry though we'll find him. I just hope that we find him before the dark lord does." He told her while he brushed away her tears. "You better go back to the castle." He began while he placed his hand on top of her cheek and rested it there while gazing into her eyes. "I'll find Harry. If the dark lord really is after him that means that he's after you as well. And I can't risk losing you again." He explained.

"But I'm his mother." She told him with a sniff. "And that's why it's even more important that you stay safe. Harry already lost his father, and I don't want him to go through the heartbreak of losing his mother as well." He told her.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly with a nod. "but promise me that you'll bring him back to me safe and sound." She said.

"I promise." He told her before he closed his eyes and kissed her lips. Then he slowly pulled away from her and continued running deeper into the forest. "Harry!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. "Where are you!? Answer me!" he shouted as he lit the tip of his wand and held it out in front of him letting it guide his way while he continued calling his name. That's when all of a sudden he heard a petrified scream.

Snape's heart sped up and pounded against his chest as his face grew pale and white with fright. "Oh, no." he said in a horrified gasp before he started to run. He came to a sudden halt at the end of the path and his eyes widened as his body started trembling with fear at the sight of Peter Pettigrew holding Harry captive inside his arms.

"Looking for this Severus?" he questioned while Harry screamed and struggled to get away but Peter simply put his hand over his mouth and sneered.

"NO!" Snape yelled. "Leave him alone!" he shouted while continuing to breathe frantically. That's when all of a sudden Harry sunk his baby teeth inside Peter's hand and broke free. "Run Harry!" Snape instructed.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here you little brat!" Peter snapped while clutching onto his injured hand in pain and agony. He muttered through his clenched teeth as Harry started to run over to Snape but Peter grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him back.

"Please," Snape pleaded feeling as if he was on the verge of tears himself. "don't. He's _her_ son." He told him.

"Really? That's odd. Because the way you act you would think that he was your son!" Peter told him. "You can't fool me Severus, I know for a fact that you have feelings for the little beast just as much as you have feelings for his mother. And that's why the dark lord sent me back here to fetch him, and if you know what's good for you you'll turn yourself over to him, otherwise your precious Harry Potter will be history! You will do well to follow my instructions if you ever want to see the little monster again!" he told him before he picked Harry up by his shoes and disapparated.

"NO!" Severus screamed. "Harry." He whispered to himself before he hurried back to the castle and entered Dumbledore's office. "I want you to tell me where the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy are." He told him.

"Severus," Dumbledore began. "what happened?"

"Pettigrew kidnapped the Potter boy and I promised his mother that I would protect him." He explained.

"Ah I see," Dumbledore began looking over his half-moon spectacles at him. "well why do you need to know where Lucius is?" he questioned.

"Because he's a death eater and if anyone knew where Potter and Pettigrew were it would be him." He replied.

"Of course." Dumbledore began with a nod. "However, you do realize that if you go and save Harry that you would be risking your own life in the process because of Voldemort's anger at your betrayal?" he asked him as a moment of silence fell between them.

"Yes." Snape responded a few moments later.

"Tell me Severus, why would you want to risk everything to save the son of someone that you completely and utterly despised during your years at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Because I love him. I love him as if he was my own son, and after all this is over and if I manage to succeed then I'm going to ask Lily to marry me and,.. I'm going to try and adopt him. He is such a wonderful and brilliant child, and he deserves to have a loving family." He told him.

"You are very courageous Severus, and I know for a fact that both Lily and Harry will be lucky to have you as a husband and father to them." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you." Snape began. "Now tell me what I have to do to get him back."

 _Sorry, I realize that that was a rather short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise. We're getting to the big ending climax now!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Snape's Promise

 _Just a couple more chapters guys and then I'll be posting a Very Scary Harry Halloween at some point today followed by the sequel; Harry, Snape, and The Prisoner of Azkaban. You guys continue to rock and thanks again for all the support!_

Peter continued dragging Harry into a graveyard while he kept his hand covered on the top of his mouth. "Alright you little monster you!" he spat. "Tonight the dark lord is going to finish what he started four years ago, and there isn't anything that you're precious mudblood mother can do to stop it. You will no longer be known as the boy who lived but the boy who died!" he snapped.

"No, but I might be able to." Peter quickly spun around and saw Snape standing there behind him. "Let the boy go." He hissed while he withdrew his wand and pointed it at him. "I came here just like you asked. You got what you wanted, now let him go if you want to live." He said coldly.

"Fine, take him! You're both going to die soon anyway!" Peter exclaimed before he shoved Harry away and Snape bent down as he quickly ran over to him and embraced him tightly. A few moments later Snape pulled away and Harry realized that there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I thought I lost you." He told him as he pulled a strand of hair away from his face and tucked it around his ear.

"I'm sorry Sevie," Harry began before he placed his tiny hand upon his cheek and rested it there. "why are you crying?" he asked him.

"I'm just so glad that you're alright, I was worried sick about you." Snape began. "If something ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I love you Harry, I love you just as if you were my own little boy." He told him while the tears continued flowing down his cheeks.

"You do?" Harry asked him eagerly now blinking away his own tears.

"Yes. Very much so." Snape told him with a nod while he gently rubbed away his tears with his thumb and continued holding onto his cheek while gazing inside his eyes. "And I love your mother. I want to marry her and adopt you, we can be a family if you want to. Would you like that?" he asked him as Harry nodded and sniffed before wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Very much thank you," he began before another tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled at him. "I'd like that more than anything,.. Daddy." He told him before Snape breathed another sigh of relief while they both threw their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly. Snape kissed his cheek before he lifted him up inside his arms.

"Come on Harry, let's get you back to your mother." He told him before he turned around and realized that they were now in the center of a death eater circle.

"Well, well, well,.. isn't that sweet." A cold voice hissed when all of a sudden Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "How very touching indeed, little Harry Potter finally gets a father at last. Too bad that he won't live too long to enjoy it." He said with a sly grin.

"You stay away from him," Snape began as he started backing away from him while Harry hid his face inside his chest. "I mean it." He growled.

"I'm sorry Severus but I can't do that. You see in order for the dark lord to return he has to have Harry's blood to do so." Lucius explained.

"I don't care, he can go to Hell for all I care! I don't want anything more to do with him!" Snape yelled angrily.

"Get the boy." Lucius said as he turned to look at Peter.

"With pleasure." He responded with a proud grin.

"Daddy help me!" Harry cried. "They're coming after me! They're going to kill me!" he sobbed.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you that. Now grab onto me and hold tight. Don't let go no matter what? Do you understand?" Snape questioned him as Harry nodded and tightly closed his eyes before grabbing ahold of his shoulder and squeezing his tiny little body tightly against his chest. Snape closed his own eyes and within a few moments later they disappeared and reappeared in front of the castle.

That's when all of a sudden Harry looked up and saw his mother rushing out of the castle doors and headed straight towards him. "Mummy!" he cried excitedly while reaching his little arms out at her.

"Oh my God, Harry! My baby!" she exclaimed before she scooped him up inside her arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright." She told him breathing a sigh of relief as she gently rocked him back and forth. Then she glanced up at Snape. "Thank you for saving him Severus." She told him.

"For the time being." He responded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him anxiously.

"Well I don't think that will be Pettigrew's last attempt to bring Harry over to Voldemort. But I'll never stop protecting him from that monster. Right now, I think it's best for you and Harry if you both go back home to the Dursleys." He explained.

"But, but, I don't want to go back!" Harry cried suddenly bursting into tears again. "I want to stay with you!" he sobbed.

"Listen child_" Snape began but Harry wasn't listening.

"I thought that you said that you loved me and my mother!" he wailed.

"That's because I did and I do, I want to protect_" Snape continued but Harry interrupted once again.

"No you don't! It's not fair! If you really loved us you wouldn't make us go back there! They hate us!" he yelled now choking over his own tears.

"Harry please darling, calm down and listen to him." Lily told him soothingly.

"Harry, Harry look at me." Snape began as Harry reluctantly looked over at him with a sniff. "Harry you were right about everything. If I would have told your mother how I felt about her in the first place then maybe you wouldn't be where you are right now. I mean after all, how should I expect her to know if I didn't tell her first myself. And I do love you both so much Harry, and that's why it's breaking my heart that I have to do this but I want you to understand that this isn't forever." He told him with a shake of his head.

"Really? You really mean it this time?" Harry questioned him.

"With every breath that I take and everything that I am. I intend to keep my promise and become the father,.." he began before glancing up at Lily. "and the husband that I said that I would be. That is, if you'll have me." He said.

"Oh Severus," Lily began as she took a deep breath and sighed while a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him softly.

"That settles it then. I'll alert Professor Dumbledore and tell him that you two will be on the train home tomorrow." He told them before he turned around and walked away. Harry gave another sniff as he watched him go along with his mother who still had silent tears falling down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; One Big Happy Family

 _Thanks guys I'm glad you enjoyed it! (for some reason your reviews aren't showing up on the actual website though) But anyway, yes I know. Harry is so adorable and you can't really blame Snape for falling in love with him._

 **Three Months Later,..**

Harry heaved a heavy sad sigh while he sat down on top of the Dursley's front step. He picked up a stick and drew with it in the dirt when suddenly he looked up as his mother opened up the door behind him and came outside.

"There you are birthday boy. I was looking everywhere for you." She began before she sat down next to him as he breathed another heavy sad sigh. "Do you want to feel the baby again?" she asked him.

"No," Harry began while he continued to look down at the ground. "I just want to know why Sevie hasn't written to us yet. And he promised me that he would come back for us, and I thought he would be by now. I mean it's my birthday and I'm five years old today." He explained as he held up one of his hands. "That's a pretty big deal since it's a whole hand." He said.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure Severus will keep his promise to us and come back. He's probably just pretty busy right now." His mother explained and that's when all of a sudden he looked up as he heard an owl hooting on top of the telephone pole.

"What is that big brown birdie doing up there?" he wondered as he pointed up at it with his free hand before the owl let out another great hoot and swooped down on the ground in front of them. "And why does it have a letter under its beak?" he questioned.

"Bless my soul, I think it's from Severus." Lily said when she read that it had been addressed to her. She quickly grabbed ahold of the envelope and they both watched as the owl fluttered his wings and flew away.

"What does it say Mummy?" Harry asked as he turned his head over and looked at her while she began to tear it open. Harry envisioned Snape's voice inside his mind while Lily read the letter aloud to him.

"It says dear Lily and Harry." She began. "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write, but I've had a lot of work to do grading papers and exams for the end of the school year. I just wanted to let you know that one of the first things that I attend to do when I come back is teach Harry how to read. He's going to have to learn how to become a great reader if he wants to pass my potions class when he comes to Hogwarts someday. I miss you and love you both very much and I can't wait to see you again. All my love Severus." She read.

"Oh and it also says PS. I'll be sending Harry's birthday surprise separately." She added.

"A surprise!?" Harry exclaimed as his face lit up with excitement. "I wonder what that could be." He said.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you about it first would it?" Harry gave a loud and astonished gasp before he quickly turned his head and saw Snape standing next to them grinning down at them.

"Sevie!" he squealed with excitement. "You came! You really, really came!" he cried as he leapt inside his arms.

"Of course I did. You really didn't think that I would miss your birthday now did you?" he questioned him. "After all, you're only five years old once in your life." He told him. "By the way, this is for you." He added as he adjusted his grip on Harry with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other and handed him a brightly colored wrapped up blue package.

"Gosh, thank you!" Harry cried as his eyes widened with shock and astonishment. "What is it?" he asked him.

"Well, why don't you open it darling and find out." His mother encouraged with a warm and loving smile at him. Harry didn't need to be told twice. Snape continued to grin at his excitement as he tore into the paper and found a cardboard box.

"What's this piece of paper?" he wondered as he took it out of the book.

"This is the official form I got to adopt you as my son. Once your mother and I get married, you will officially be known as Harry James Potter Snape." He explained. "Which reminds me, I got another present for your mother." He said before he dug inside his pocket again and handed her a red felt box. "Lily, I loved you from the very first moment that we met. Will you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he questioned as she lifted back the lid with her thumb.

Inside was the most beautiful sparkling ring that Lily ever saw with a big red diamond in the center of it. Tears of joy ran down her face as she gasped and placed a hand to her cheek while Snape continued smiling at her. "Oh Severus, it's so beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you." He told her as he slid the ring onto her finger. "So do I take that as a yes?" he questioned.

"Of course, now and forever." She responded as they exchanged a kiss on the lips and Harry made a disgusted face.

"Eww, yuck!" he exclaimed while he stuck out his tongue.

"You won't think so someday." Snape told him with a chuckle before kissing the top of his head.

"Listen guys, I'm really happy for you but what's the deal!? No cake, no ice cream, no toys,.. what a rip-off!" he exclaimed.

"Harry!" Lily scolded as Snape laughed.

"Sorry Mummy." He apologized.

"Don't worry. I've got your other presents out in the car." Snape told him as he set him back down on the ground and Harry reached up and took ahold of his hand.

"I'm glad you're back Sevie,. Err I mean Daddy. I love you." He told him as he smiled up at him.

"I love you too,.." Snape began as they started walking a crossed the street together. "always." He finished as little Harry finally got what he always wanted; one big happy family.

 **And The Adventure Begins,..**


End file.
